


By the Moonlight

by TheRandomOtaku



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lucid Dreaming, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomOtaku/pseuds/TheRandomOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts anymore just to see her... I mean, I'm happy for her but...all I can feel is this lingering pain of knowing she won't be mine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Auburn Sakura: Her eyes glowed like silvery moonlight when she spoke, and it was then I knew that I loved her.

Her eyes glowed like silvery moonlight when she spoke, and it was then I knew that I loved her. Maybe it was because I was lonely...or perhaps it was just a realization... Either way, I can't get her out of my mind.

She's young and full of ambition, so why would she want to be with an older woman who's run down by life? She wouldn't go for someone like me. She deserves to have someone around her age instead of one who could be an older sister.

Of course, it's not like I had, or would have, a chance with her. I don't even know if she finds women attractive, but that's not the only element; she's in a relationship, though I've never met him. Apparently he's in a different part of the world for now.

It hurts to see and hear her go gaga for him like one wouldn't believe. I feel like I've gone back to being a teenager and I would like to cry because of the pain. It's not how a grown woman should be, but I am. I'm not proud of it either.

Though, I'm conflicted: I hurt because she's with someone else, but I'm also...happy for her.

I'm not sure if I fully understand these emotions quite yet...

* * *

_I ran a hand through her cotton blonde hair and tilted her head up for her. Both her dark blue eyes and lips smiled at me before she filled the space between us and finished what I started. Her pink lips felt soft against mine and her hair even more in between my fingers. Her gentle breathing tickled my cheek while I nibbled on her lower lip in our lip lock. I could barely register the fact she was leading me along until she had her back against a wall._

_I tightened my grip slightly on her hair and teased her lip with my tongue before I broke the kiss and made a trail that went down to her neck. My other hand trailed up and snaked under her shirt, cupping her small breast and gently squeezing. I then sucked on her neck and she gasped at the two sensations that were happening to her, moving closer to me._

_Letting go of her neck, I took ahold of her snap button shirt in my teeth and began to unbutton the fabric. I moved my hand that rested on her breast to her back and made quick work of it, letting it fall…_

I opened my eyes when the sound of my alarm clock broke through my sleep and I reached over, turning it off. I then sighed and slowly sat up on my bed. I stretched, feeling all of my joints pop in disapproval, and yawned.

Well, here's to the beginning of a new day… A day I don't want to, but have to face… Maybe she won't be at work today…


End file.
